


I will fly to you forever

by W_r_e_n



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_r_e_n/pseuds/W_r_e_n
Summary: Bruce对这段关系缺乏安全感，Tony使他安定





	I will fly to you forever

**Author's Note:**

> 一个承诺

1

「醒了？」Tony敏锐地感觉到怀中人毛茸茸的脑袋在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，根据以往的经验，这是对方即将醒来的征兆。

「唔，抱歉吵到你了。」Bruce还处在晨起的迷茫阶段，挣扎着要逃离舒适的床以及床上那个更为舒适的怀抱的诱惑，「上午还有场在MIT的研讨会，可不能迟到……嗯，现在几点了。」Bruce一边小声嘟囔着像在提醒自己，一边闭着眼睛摸索到自己昨天晚上被扔到床头柜上的眼镜。

「早安，Sir，Dr.Banner，现在是东部时区早上7:30。根据您之前记录的日程表，今天的会议于早上10:00开始，时间相当充裕。」Friday一如既往地贴心。

Tony目光落在Bruce微弯的脖颈上，并一路下滑，扫视过自家博士完美的背部曲线，最终停留到臀部的阴影中，一触即收。他简直爱惨了Bruce此刻对他毫无防备、全然信任的样子，美中不足的大概只是——受Hulk那超强恢复力的影响，无论情到浓时有多激烈，所有的痕迹也会在一夜间消失，这一点着实让Tony·控制狂·Stark有点苦恼。

这样苦恼着，Tony的手却放在Bruce的腰窝上缓慢地揉捏，博士的腿当即就软了，他控制力度，拍下阻拦他下床的「障碍物」，转身给了半睁着眼睛的爱人一个安抚性的吻。

「要是困就继续睡，时间还早，我下午回来。」

2

Bruce和Tony正式在一起已经有半年了，虽然不曾公开，但是有心的复仇者们早就对腻腻歪歪的两人的关系有了认知。至少Bruce没有少在和Tony肢体接触时收到Natasha意味深长的眼神，他往往是窘迫地避开红发女特工善意的调侃。

这半年的日子简直像梦一样——一个合拍的恋人、一段稳定的关系，每天能听着熟悉的呼吸声入睡，并在床上安然醒来，工作大体上也进展顺利，还结识了一群可靠的伙伴。老实讲，所有的一切大大超出了他最好的人生规划范围，美好得近乎虚幻。

有人能包容他所有的丑陋伤疤，并让其上开出鲜艳的花。

他还记得刚开始时，两人都不太习惯和别人同枕共眠，Bruce曾提议自己去客房睡或者干脆在实验室把剩下的工作完成，但Tony则坚称这是一种仪式。Bruce委实难以相信一向热衷于昼夜颠倒、废寝忘食的Tony会主动在正确的时间提出「睡觉」一词，他自然说不出拒绝。于是两人平躺在床上聊天，本来是相当正常又不出格的科学话题，后来不知怎地转向两人遇见之前各自的生活。

Bruce也没想到自己会主动提起那些年的逃亡生涯——大概是他先前的生活过于乏善可陈，而他又不可能开口向Tony讲述他的童年——刚讲到巴西Tony就抱着他的腰睡着了，他轻轻地帮Tony盖上被子，心中无奈地想这人是不是在报复自己先前也在他讲事情的时候睡着。

后来演变成了「睡前故事」，两人清闲状态下Tony总要缠着Bruce，焦糖色的大眼睛一眨，博士就要宣告投降，给自己突然变得幼龄化的男朋友讲那「过去的事情」。Bruce都不知道自己记得那么多东西——群山后的落日、低矮的房屋、小孩的眼睛、瓦缝里的青草、绵延的江水……避开了东躲西窜和提心吊胆之外竟然有那么多有趣的事情可以告诉自己在乎的人。只要躺在Tony身边，他就能把所有的不甘、愤懑、恐惧、担忧、狂躁收敛起来，做回那个平静的自己，连Hulk也懒洋洋地翻了个身，继续呼呼大睡。

3

「综上所述，你是觉得Tony Stark要对你始乱终弃了？」Natasha喝了口咖啡，姿势优雅到仿佛他们置身于白宫的晚宴上，而不是街边随便一家咖啡厅里。

Bruce敢以Hulk的武力值保证她刚刚绝对是要翻白眼，「我不是这意思，只是，Tony最近确实有点奇怪。」

Natasha嗤笑道：「我倒是没想到『爱情会让人盲目』在你们这种人身上也会出现。」

在研讨会后见到Natasha，Bruce也不知道是不是巧合，黑寡妇向来神出鬼没又无处不在，刚好Bruce最近确实有点小烦恼苦于无人诉说，Nat算得上是他认识的人中最有可能提出靠谱建议的。

其实早在他和Tony来波士顿度假前，博士就感觉有些不对，Tony无故失踪的频率实在是过高了点。不过作为人尽皆知的超级英雄钢铁侠，事务繁忙也是正常现象，Bruce并没有放在心上。但是他联想起今早的情况，顿时觉得Tony近来对自己的态度怪怪的。Bruce从来没有和男人在一起过，就连正儿八经谈恋爱的经验也几乎没有，完全无从推测Tony的心理。要知道Tony今天可是从早上七点半就清醒异常，简直匪夷所思。

「我只是有些担心。」Bruce小声说道。

Natasha把脸旁垂落的一缕发丝塞到耳后，以一种「我竟然是来当恋爱导师」的眼神看着Bruce，「说真的，我一直以为你们到波士顿是度蜜月来着，还在等你们的婚礼请帖。」

Bruce瞬间脸红了，他忙喝了口面前的饮料来掩饰，「我们只在一起半年，怎么可能？再说，谁能让Tony Stark甘心结婚呢？」

「对自己的魅力这么没信心？我看你们可是一见钟情，『焦不离孟、孟不离焦』的。」

「这是什么意思？听起来像是中国成语。」Bruce一脸茫然。

「就是你和Tony这种。」Natasha到底还是没忍住翻白眼的冲动。

眼看Bruce差点陷入自我厌弃的状态，Natasha也不再逗他玩了。

「要不要打个赌？钢铁侠会在五分钟以内从天而降。」

「哈？」Bruce一脸「你在逗我」的神色，「他为什么要来？」

Natasha眨眼，「因为他在乎你呀~」

看Bruce还是一头雾水，Natasha指了指他的领夹，「一看就是控制狂的作品，咱们刚见面的时候，我使了点『小手段』让它失灵了，顺便黑掉了一路上的摄像头。」

话说到这份上，Bruce也猜到Tony一定是在领夹上面装了定位器一类的东西，而这个刚好也是Tony送他的小礼物。以前的博士对衣着打扮毫无兴趣，和Tony在一起之后倒是有所改变，只是这种改变他到今时今日才认识到。从两人交往以来，Tony就乐于送他一些衣服配饰之类的东西，Bruce也不好一直拒绝，再加上每次穿上Tony买的衣服总能让他高兴，Bruce也不介意满足自己的男友。

「Tony·自大狂·Stark最喜欢你这『乖孩子』了。」Natasha下了定语。

4

Tony的出场时间和方式与Natasha预计的丝毫不差，周围的人全被惊动了，「咔咔」的拍照声不绝于耳，Natasha在功成身退之前抛给了Tony一个挑衅的眼神，接着就潜入人群失了踪迹。

不过Tony眼下倒顾不上这个，这位在露天咖啡厅里坐立难安，恨不得用上所有的肢体语言来表达「我不认识钢铁侠」的男人才是他的重点。

Tony打开面罩，露出标志性笑容，无视众人的惊呼，说：「不好意思打扰了，我来接未婚夫回家。」

人群几乎要爆炸了。

Tony趁乱抱起愣在原地的博士迅速溜走。

到了他们的波士顿度假别墅的露天平台上，Tony放下仍在震惊的博士，走出战甲，还没来得及说话就被揪住了衣领，「你就不怕Hulk跑出来打你？！」

「……噗！」所有想好的情话在这一瞬间忘光了。

看着Bruce又惊又怕的脸，Tony感到有些心疼，他摸了摸Bruce的小卷毛，打了个响指。

博士瞬间就被Friday放出来的立体投影包围了。

色彩昏暗的美国市区不知名的街道小巷、以奇异角度拍摄的瓜达拉哈拉的尖顶教堂、阿根廷广阔草原上的苍茫落日、印度拥挤的道路与破落的贫民窟、柬埔寨潮湿闷热的热带雨林……手持的摄像机镜头有些摇摇晃晃，一幕幕都是他曾狼狈不堪、满心绝望走过的地方，最后停在他抱着一个瘦骨嶙峋的孩子在雨中拔腿狂奔的模糊画面。

「我很抱歉没能参与你之前的人生，但是我希望今后我能做那个一直为你撑伞的人。」

留着精致小胡子的男人在黄昏中单膝下跪。

「从此以后，何时何地，只要你需要，我都会飞向你。」

5

一切语言在此刻都显得单薄，Bruce把Tony从地上拽起来，吻上了他的唇，急切地探入其中，他几乎有些害怕这人嘴里再说出什么他无法承受的话了。

Hulk被Bruce激烈的情绪吵醒了，发现外面只有可信任的铁罐人之后又睡了回去，嘟囔道：「大惊小怪的Banner。」

Tony趁Bruce分心控制Hulk时夺回了主动权，一边在Bruce口中攻城掠地，一边还不忘把特殊金属定制的莫比乌斯指环套在他手上。两人跌跌撞撞地穿过客厅进入卧室，衣物混在一起扔得遍地都是，到了床边，身上只剩下领带和内裤。Bruce好不容易从Tony的吻里挣脱开来，眼看着那人又伸出舌头，缓慢地将嘴边断裂的银丝舔舐干净。他赤裸不加掩饰的眼神像是火一样，轻易地点燃了Bruce。

「我我我先去洗个澡！」博士落荒而逃。

Tony挑起一边眉毛，并没有阻拦冲向浴室的Bruce，他甚至还给了自家脸皮薄的博士一些缓冲的时间，这才好整以暇地用指纹打开了门。

「！！！」Bruce惊惶地从水中抬起头。

Tony却有备而来，「我现在可是你的未婚夫，总要有点男朋友没有的特权吧？」

「我还没答应你的求婚。」Bruce理智略微回笼，意识到Tony根本没打算等他的答案就已经把戒指套在了手上。

「我以为我已经完美地收到了你的『答复』，嗯哼？」Tony向Bruce展示了一个只有两人能体会的笑容。

Bruce藏在水下的手捏紧了指环，「我……」

Tony一只脚已经踏进放满水的浴缸，明明地方足够大，Bruce还是下意识地往边缘缩，殊不知把自己置身无处可逃的境地，「而且你今天还和Natasha抱怨我，不该补偿补偿『无辜者』吗？」

Bruce心想「你哪里无辜」，但是看着Tony那混合着欲望和故作出来的委屈脸，竟什么也说不出来，只能由着他一点点逼近。

Tony也是有苦难言，Bruce那诱惑却不自知的模样惹得他欲火中烧，阴茎早挺立起来，直直地贴着小腹。奈何自己选的剧本，硬着也要走完。

所幸自家博士十分配合，红着脸喃喃说，「随便你了……」

得了许诺，Tony也不再装大尾巴狼，他把Bruce红透的耳垂纳入口中轻轻啃咬，时不时啄吻他耳后的敏感带，双手也不老实地在博士胸前游走，带着薄茧的手掌不轻不重地擦过两点红缨，激得博士身子一抖，忍不住呻吟起来，「嗯…Tony，去床上……」

「你可是答应随我怎么弄了，」Tony的手向下滑动，坏心眼地握住博士的阴茎，非常有技巧地一捋到底，满意地听到了博士骤然拔高的惊呼，「而且你也很喜欢这样吧，今天可比之前激动多了。」

Bruce喘着气，感受到Tony灵活的手指蹭过马眼，抚摸着茎身上凸起的血管，向下托起囊袋揉搓。另一只手滑过会阴来到了后穴，先是按压着穴口的褶皱，然后借着温水的润滑探入了食指的一个指节。

Bruce的身体骤然绷紧了，陌生的性爱地点加剧了紧张感。

Tony吻着博士的下唇，哄道：「放松，没事的。」

Bruce放缓呼吸，接受着后穴的异物。所幸Tony对他的身体足够熟悉，很快就找到了前列腺开始按压，博士的喘息夹杂着甜腻的呻吟，肠液慢慢分泌，和水混合在一起，让手指的抽插更为顺畅。

Tony不知道什么时候停了博士前面的抚慰，欲望逼得Bruce难耐地晃着腰，「Tony，可以了……呼……」

手指撤了出来，换成更为硕大火热的坚硬，龟头在穴口蹭了蹭就一挺而入。两人的呼吸都变得沉重了。

Tony等Bruce适应之后便开始大开大合地抽插起来，阴茎撤出抽入，带着水流进入Bruce的后穴，这感觉相当奇妙，让Bruce很快就攀上顶峰。

乳白色的精液射入水中，慢慢沉了下去。

Bruce无力地攀着Tony的后背，就像是在风雨飘摇的船上抱紧唯一的桅杆。

「我在这半年得到的快乐，比之前三十年都要多①。」

「那我可不想做蝴蝶①。」Tony喘着气回答道，他抓住Bruce垂落的手，两人掌心相接，十指相扣，「我倒愿是沐浴在你眼神光芒下不凋的松柏。」

Bruce还处在不应期，听了Tony的话，有些无奈地笑了，没想到这人的嘴炮功力在床上也是威势不减，一下子便戳中了他心底最柔软的那块。于是他扬起脸，追逐着Tony的唇，给了他一个饱含承诺的吻。

他们的默契足以使Tony明了Bruce的意思，他看着自家博士那宛如献祭般的姿态，身下也加快了冲刺的速度，在最后射精的关头，他狠狠回吻过去，却也小心不让牙齿划伤Bruce柔软温暖的口腔。

「说好了啊。」

 

注：①皆化用自济慈名言：「我真愿意我们能够变成蝴蝶，哪怕只在夏季里生存三天也就够了，我在这三天得到的快乐，要比平常五十年还要多。」


End file.
